A Conversation Between Two Thieves
by Fearless Swan
Summary: A phone call between Sly and his good friend Andy.


NOTE- Sly Cooper is property of Sucker Punch Entertainment.  
  
A CONVERSATION BETWEEN TWO THIEVES  
  
Andy Clark was so bored he was near insanity. All of a sudden, he had an idea. He'd give his old friend Sly Cooper a call. The two hadn't spoken in a while, so he figured old Sly would welcome the surprise.  
  
Andy rummaged through a desk drawer looking for Sly's number. He found a stained, crumpled piece of paper at the bottom of the drawer. On it, it said: SLY 179-5623.  
  
"Who's gonna clean up this mess?", Tony asked, looking at all the papers, pencils, computer disks, and other assorted junk that was now piled up around the desk. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it.", said Andy. He then went over to the telephone, picked it up, and dialed the number.  
  
Sly Cooper was playing video games with Murray and Rusty when he was interrupted by a most unexpected sound- the ringing of the telephone. "Wow. No one ever calls here.", Sly said as he picked it up.  
  
"Hello.", Sly said. "Hey there. It's your old pal Andy.", said the voice on the other end. "Wow. Andy! Long time no see.", said Sly. "So, how's everything with you?", Sly asked. "Well, I've been pretty bored lately, but other than that, I'm fine. And you?", Andy said. "Pretty much the same.", said Sly.  
  
"So, what made you think of giving me a call?", Sly asked. "Boredom. Plus we haven't spoken in a while.", Andy replied. "Well, we are in two different hemispheres.", said Sly. "Yeah.", Andy said.  
  
"You know, Cooper, I don't think you know how good you've got it.", Andy then said. "What do you mean?", asked Sly. "Well, for one you get chased around by a hot piece of Latin booty. The only one who's after me is some dumbass hawk.", replied Andy. "Also, you don't really have any rivals. It seems like someone's trying to do away with me everyday.", Andy said.  
  
"Yeah. I suppose I'm lucky in that aspect.", said Sly. "And, you don't have your family up your ass all the time.", Clark said. "Easy for you to say.", said Sly. "At least you've got a family.", Sly then said. "Some family I've got.", said Andy. "I don't think they were ever there when I truly needed them. It always seemed like they were out boozing and partying.", said Andy. "And now, I'm expected to give up every red cent I make to them.", Clark continued.  
  
"Sounds like you had a pretty rough upbringing.", said Sly. "Well, it was a picnic compared to what you've been through, but still, it sure was no trip to Disneyland.", Andy said. "Yeah.", said Sly. "Maybe if my parents had actually done some parenting, I wouldn't be stealing for a living.", Clark said. "Well, I'm a 30th generation thief, so I wouldn't know anything about that.", said Sly.   
  
"That's another thing. You've got a heritage, you've got traditions. What have I got? Just heartbreak and emptiness.", Andy said. "But I digress.", said Andy. "I think I've made quite a life for myself in spite of my piss-poor childhood.", Clark continued. "That's it, old friend.", said Sly. "You've got to think about the positives.", he said. "You're right, but still, sometimes I think back on my past, and it makes me sick.", said Andy. "I could never just laugh and play with all the other children.", he said. "It always seemed like I was trapped in that house alone.", Andy continued.  
  
"And high school was the absolute pits.", Andy then said. "Everybody at that fuckin' school hated me, and then I'd have to come home and be called a loser and a reject by my own mother.", said Andy. "For real?", asked an astonished Sly. "Yes.", said Andy. "Well, those days are all over, thank God.", Andy then said. "Adulthood has been one never-ending party.", said Clark. "I've got everything that was previously missing from my life- fun, friendship, freedom, happiness, money, a sense of belonging.", Andy said. "Well, I'm glad for you.", said Sly.  
  
"Can I confess something to you?", Sly then asked. "What?", said Andy. "You are my first and only true friend.", said Sly. "What about the turtle and the hippo?", Andy asked. "Those guys are more like family, and I don't really have anything in common with either of them, other than we're all orphans.", Sly said.  
  
"You and I, we're so much alike. We both have similar philosophies, and we both love a good adventure.", Sly said. "We're both different from all the rest. We play by our own rules.", said Cooper. "I suppose you're right.", said Andy.  
  
"I'm glad to be your first and only true friend.", said Andy. "Thanks.", said Sly. "We are both different from other raccoons.", said Andy. "Most coons are fat, lazy slobs.", Andy then said. "But the two of us, we have class.", he added. "Yeah, I suppose you're right.", said Sly. "But I've never really been around other raccoons.", said Sly. "It sounds funny, but it's true."  
  
"Well, believe me. Most ringtails are losers. It's sad, but it's true.", Andy said. "Most other species laugh at us.", Clark said. "I suppose you and I can try and change the perception with the way we live our lives.", said Andy. "Yeah.", said Sly.  
  
"Your family may be the lone exception to the rule of raccoons being slobs.", said Andy. "Generation after generation of greatness.", Clark said. "It's a shame there aren't more like the Coopers.", he said. "Thanks for all the kind words about my family.", said Sly. "You're welcome.", said Andy.  
  
"Well, it's getting late, and this call must be costing you a fortune. I've really enjoyed chatting with you.", Sly said. "I've enjoyed this as well. Goodbye, friend.", said Andy. "Bye. Hope to speak with you again real soon.", Sly said. "I'll try and keep in touch.", said Andy. The two hung up.  
  
THE END 


End file.
